


Forgiveness

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I'm trying to fix a ghost! I still might upload Liar Liar today, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Sewing, buuuut the ghost takes priority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman messed up... like badly.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from an anon that I misread! ""Is this okay?" "It's perfect." With Prinxiety?" I read it as "is IT okay"

Roman fucked up... like big time. He hadn't mean to ruin Virgil's hoodie! He'd just thought he'd do the laundry, and his boyfriend's jacket was right there, so he just threw it in. It was ruined when it came out...

The scariest part was Virgil hadn't blown up on him. He just took the hoodie, throwing it away, and told Roman he'd be at Patton's. Roman thought he saw tears in his eyes when he left though...

Roman had made a quick trip to the store after the incident, and now he was sitting in the living room, sewing supplies, and a new hoodie in hand. 

Roman took a deep breath, 'All you're trying to do is replace an item of clothing Vee's worn since you first started dating, it's fine!' Roman nodded, 'What could go wrong' he thought bitterly. 'You can't screw it up anymore!'

Roman started to sew. 

When Virgil got home, he saw Roman covered in string, tape, and wrapping paper laying fast asleep in the living room. He smirked, walking over to inspect his boyfriend, what had he been up to!

Virgil was just about to prod Roman with his foot when he saw the package Roman was grasping in his arms. Virgil bent down flipping over the label, 

For Virgil, I'm really sorry.

Virgil gently pryed it out of his arms, tearing open the crudly wrapped paper.

His eyes grew wide when he saw the homemade hoodie inside. Virgil let out a strangled sob as he tackled the sleeping Roman in a hug.

Roman woke up with a start, "Huh? Virgil? Are you okay?"

Virgil nodded, backing off of Roman, letting him readjust, "I... I open the package."

"Oh... Is it okay?"

Virgil laughed, "Oh Roman it's perfect!"

Roman sighed with relief, "I'm glad..."

Virgil pulled Roman into a tender kiss, "I love you so much. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Roman blushed, "Don't worry about it Doctor Doom and Gloom. I'm sorry I ruined your hoodie."

Virgil kissed Roman softly again, "You're forgiven."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!<3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango 
> 
> (How are you doing now my ghoulish pal?)


End file.
